


An Intense Study

by FairyNiamh



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Auto Anal, Bottom Kirk, Dirty Talk, Light BDSM, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-18
Updated: 2012-10-18
Packaged: 2017-11-16 13:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones walks in on Jim in a very interesting situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Intense Study

**Author's Note:**

> Written for This Vid!Prompt over at buckleup_meme ages ago. I wasn't going to post this until I finished with caera1996's story.. however, I am hoping by posting this my writer's block will just go away!  
> Beta(s): rogueangel1998 (Who kept me IC and pointed out plot holes) and drivvenwrinth (Who will check and make sure my tenses and words are totally in sync.)

Bones had already warned Jim that he needed to make it to med bay to update his immunizations. So, when Jim failed to show, and Bones wished he could be surprised by that, he made his way to his best friend’s cabin, hypo in hand ready to update Jim’s shots whether the boy wanted it or not!

You could imagine his surprise when he silently let himself in and found a nude Jim standing at the end of the bed running his hands slowly over his own body. Bones unconsciously dropped the hypo on the carpeted floor and hid behind the screen portioning off the sleeping area. 

Now, Bones was not spying on his friend… he really wasn’t! He was simply curious as to what had set Jim off… and to make sure Jim was not suffering from some unknown ailment. Jim had the rottenest luck when it came to alien ailments after all… and he was a doctor damn it, not a peeping Tom!

Jim slowly lay down on the bed and reached for a tube, which Bones had not seen earlier, and quickly lubed, up his fingers. Those strong fingers started circling his entrance before slowly pushing his index finger into his opening. Walking in and watching his best friend finger fuck himself was not really something that Bones would have expected to see his version of heterosexual Jim doing. 

Jim was heterosexual, wasn’t he? Well, Bones was not positive of that. They had never discussed sexual preferences. However, before meeting Jim, Bones could answer that question with one hundred percent honesty that he was a straight as an arrow. Even though Jim had changed him, it had not crossed his mind that Jim was anything less than as straight as he had been. 

Now however, Bones was guessing that Jim was open to probably any male other than Bones. After all, Jim had never responded to any of his flirtations. Though thinking back, that could have been because he had been drunk at the time. Whatever, he was 99 percent positive that he was permanently stuck in the ‘Best Friend’ category.

Bones felt his pants get uncomfortably tight as he watched Jim stretch his opening with those long elegant fingers. Still perhaps Jim was not really that into it since his dick was only half-hard. Really how much joy could he be getting with a half-limp dick?

Bones nodded his head as Jim abandoned his stretching and started pulling on said dick; which was more like what he would expect to walk in on Jim doing. He just knew that Jim was a man’s man and straighter than anyone else! Nevertheless, he still was not spying… he was… researching. 

Yeah researching! Never mind that he was kinda, sorta, in a very roundabout way enjoying said research and possibly using his hand to do more than record his findings. He was enhancing his research time with extra stimulus and well… hell you were supposed to enjoy research, right? Study what you know and enjoy yourself while doing said research. Well… besides medicine what he knew was Jim Kirk… and damned if he was not going to enjoy the hell out of this.

Now then, research topic: Jim. Statement of purpose: future ~~fantasy~~ blackmail material. Method of gathering data: ~~spying on~~ Observation of subject. Conclusion: to be determined.

Bones felt his eyes bug as Jim tugged his balls to the side and bent… actually BENT his dick to insert it into his own hole. He could hardly believe that a man could do that… hell he had never even _heard_ of this. So naturally he had to stay longer and… and make sure Jim was not injuring himself.

Even though Jim did seem to be enjoying himself, a hell of a whole lot if the porn noises coming from his mouth were any indication, it certainly looked painful as hell, ‘cause dicks were NOT supposed to bend like that.

Jim’s eyes were closed and his head thrown back as he started to, literally, fuck himself harder and faster on his own dick. Seeing this did not loosen Bones’ pants at all. If anything, he swore they had shrunk two more sizes and he was going to have a crick in his neck from keeping his head at this angle. Not for a better view, mind you… no he was just… looking intently at his research subject.

Leonard’s mind snapped when he heard Jim softly call out his name. Bones had no memory of how he had gotten over to the bed as fast as he did. All he knew was that this was his chance to move their relationship forward and that there was no way in hell Jim was going to finish without him.

Jim’s sharp blue eyes snapped open when he felt Bones’ hand on cover his stopping his movements. The fearless captain scrambled to cover his nude body with anything while avoiding the other man’s eyes. All Jim could think was; ‘Wasn’t this just his fucking life and luck?’

“You called out my name,” Leonard growled while narrowing his eyes at Jim making sure Jim failed to cover his deliciously nude body.

“I did?” Jim asked, trying to squirm away from Bones.

“You did,” Bones purred as he started to caress Jim’s nude heaving chest.

“How long… ” Jim started.

“How long was I watching? Long enough to know I want to see more and I definitely want to be a participant. Tell me Jim; while you were busy fucking yourself… were you imagining how I would feel inside your tight little ass or were you picturing yourself fucking me?” he inquired.

“I don’t…”

“Jim, there is nothing to be ashamed of. Fantasies are all well and good… but wouldn’t you rather turn it into a reality? So, tell me. Was I the top or bottom in your dirty little mind?” Leonard whispered into his ear.

“Top. You were definitely and always on top… making me beg and taking me to heights I’ve never been” Jim said breathlessly this time squirming to try to get closer to Bones.

“I think I can help you with that… in fact I insist,” Leonard said before swooping down and delivering a bruising kiss to the prone man. “Now, you just lay down there and let me take care of you... because that’s what you want, isn’t it Baby? You want me to take care of you?”

“God yes, want you so bad.”

“How long have you wanted this Jim? How long have you wanted me Baby?” Bones asked while letting his hand travel across Jim’s naked torso.

“A long time,” Jim whispered.

“And how long is a long time?”

“At least… least a year… prob… probably two,” Jim ground out as Bones pinched and twisted his nipples.

“And how many times have you fucked yourself on your pretty little cock while imagining it was me slamming into you over and over again?” Bones asked while his hand continued its travels down the hard planes of Jim’s chest and abdomen. Then past his hard leaking cock, briefly stopping to give Jim’s balls a tug before traveling to his lover’s prostate. He would make sure Jim would remember this night well enough to keep Jim coming back to him for this and more.

“Just… shit, just every now and again,” Jim said. His breath hitched because Bones bent down and ones of his fingers started to circle his already lubed entrance.

“And every now and again equates into what number, Sugar?” he whispered into Jim’s ear while slipping his index finger into Jim.

“In the past two years? About… six or seven times. Please Bones, want you,” Jim whispered while wrapping his arms around Leonard’s neck.

“How bad do you want me Jim? Huh? What are you willing to do to snag me?” he asked while kissing his neck and slipping another finger into Jim.

“Anything… everything,” Jim moaned moving his hips in time with the thrusting fingers.

“If I asked you to only do this with me would you?” Bones asked.

“Fuck yeah.”

“What if I wanted to share you? Would you let me whore you out boy?”

“No, only you. I only want you. Please Bones,” Jim, whined, his shaking becoming worse. His need grew as Bones stopped moving his finger inside him and using his thumb to rub on Jim’s perineum.

“Good answer,” Bones whispered as he removed his fingers from Jim’s needy ass. “Hold your legs open for me Baby I want to fuck you. You still want me to fuck you?”

Jim grabbed his legs behind his knees and drew them up to his chest. “Fuck yeah; want you to fuck me so hard I feel your cock in the back of my throat. Come on Doctor… fuck me like you own me.”

Bones growled possessively at Jim’s words. He never knew that he could get this hard… this needy. “Look at you begging me to use you like some blow up doll. Course dolls don’t talk so I guess you are begging me like the cock hungry whore you are. Is that what you are? Are you my cock hungry whore?” Bones asked as he teased Jim’s entrance by barely inserting the head of his penis before pulling away.

“Your cock whore. Want you, need you, please… oh fuck… oh fuck… oh fuck… so… good,” Jim gasped as Bones slowly slid into his willing body.

“You feel so good around me Jim. It feels like your insides are tryin’ to keep my cock inside of you. So warm, so damned tight and just so fuckin’ perfect. Do you like the feel of my cock fillin’ that hungry hole of yours? Tell me boy, tell me what you’re feelin’,” Bones whispered while slowly thrusting in and out of Jim.

“Feels so good. So big, just like I knew you would be. I need… please I need more,” Jim panted.

“You need more what darlin’? Need more dirty talk? Need more of my cock fucking you over… and… over… again…” Bones asked while slowly pulling out only to quickly thrust back in.

“Ye… Ye… oh… god… yeah. Faster… please… make… make… meeeeeeeeee…”

“Make you what darling? Come on; tell your Bones what you need from him.”

Jim tossed his head back and forth moaning trying to form the magical words that would grant his release from this sweet torture. “Oh…oh, fuck! Want to cum. Make me cum…want to feel you…feel you cum…in my ass.“

McCoy slowed his thrusts. He grinned wickedly bending over and whispering in Jim’s ear, “Listen to yourself. Not only are you a cock whore… but you are a cum hungry cock whore. Fuckin’ hell, just how damned perfect are you Jim? Tell me again baby. Tell me what you need.”

Jim moaned and then chuckled. He took a deep breath and said clearly; “I want you to make me cum and I want to feel you filling my greedy cum hungry ass with your seed. Come on doctor… give your patient everything he needs.”

“Fuck yeah,” Bones, growled as he drove into Jim’s willing body faster and harder. Moans, the sound slapping flesh, and Jim’s keening filled the air. “Come on Baby… Cum for me… Milk my… cock with that… tight ass of yours.”

“Yeah,” Jim managed to get out as he reached for his neglected penis and started to stroke it in time with Bones’ fast thrusting. It took less than a minute for Jim to cum covering Bones’ chest with stripes of his ejaculation.

“Fuck… so damned tight. Damn it…” Bones gritted out as he reached his climax.

Bones collapsed on top Jim. He rolled over onto his back to make it easier for Jim to catch his breath. They lay there for a while, their breathing the only sound in the room, trying to wrap their minds around what had just transpired between them.

“Please Bones,” Jim, whispered softly while reaching for his new lover’s hand.

“Please what Jim?”

“Please, tell me we can do this again… tell me that… tell me what’s going to happen,” he asked squeezing Bones hand silently pleading for him to say the right words.

Bones felt Jim’s hand barely tremble… but tremble it did and he hoped his answer would help settle his lover’s fear, as well as his own. “We’re going to get cleaned up… then we’re going to sleep. Once we wake up you’re going to tell me what other tricks you can do… and then I’ll show you a few of my own… over and over again for as long as you’ll have me,” Bones replied hoping that the message was clear enough.

“Good, tomorrow I will show you my autofellatio trick,” Jim, said cheerfully while hauling himself from the bed to clean himself up a bit.

“Wait, you can blow yourself AND fuck yourself? How in the hell could you even leave your bed let alone cabin?” Sitting up quickly Bones shook his head to clear it of the images that had quickly, and deliciously, formed; life was indeed full of mysteries.

“It was easy Bones… you weren’t here.” Jim said with a smile before slipping into the bathroom to clean up the mess on and in his body.

Bones could not help but to blush at that one little perfect sentence. He felt it was the perfect opening line to the rest of their lives.

Conclusion of research: Jim is hot, kinky, flexible, and we are both idiots.

~Fin~


End file.
